


concussion

by ellay_gee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober, embarrassing things happen, ignis gets concussion crushes, poor ignis, some physical whump, yay whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Ignis suffers a head injury with hilarious (and sad) side effects





	concussion

**Author's Note:**

> it was bound to happen. im a day late. (i can feel your side-eyes when you think of how long it's been since i posted my multi chapter things but GUYS THEY ARE SO EMOTIONALLY DRAINING I needed a fun break so that i could more properly break your hearts)

He woke with a start.

Ignis struggled to sit up as a wave of nausea and dizziness threatened to put him back down. He slowly drew his knees up, barely able to bite back a moan.

What happened?

Taking stock of his surroundings, he found himself to be alone in the tent. The ringing in his ear grew worse as he tried to gather his thoughts.

The last thing he could recall was—

_“Noctis!”_ He cried, staggering to his feet. He lurched for the tent flap, unzipping it loudly before all but tumbling out of the opening into the camp.

Three sets of surprised eyes turned towards him.

“Uhh..you ok, there, Igs?” Prompto asked, his tone unsure as he half rose from his seat.

Ignis ignored him, looking instead to where Noctis sat, his usually pale features a mix of concern and embarrassment.

…what could he possibly have to be embarrassed about….?

“Yes, I’m fine! Of course I’m fine. But what about Noctis? Your Highness, are you alright?”

The prince shot him a bewildered look before hurriedly glancing away. “Y-yeah, I’m good. But, uhh…”

“What is it, Noct?” The adviser pressed, stepping a little closer to them.

“Iggy,” Gladio said, covering his eyes as the other man drew nearer. “You’re naked.”

The adviser halted his step, glancing down at himself.

“Hmm, it would appear you are correct.”

He wasn’t even wearing socks.

…how odd.

Noctis rose and circled the fire and took him gently by the elbow. “Does your head still hurt, Specs?” The prince’s tone was quiet as he led his long-time friend back towards the tent.

“Now that you mention it…” Ignis paused to rub at his temple. He hadn’t even put on his glasses in his mad rush to…

…to…?

“Noctis, are you alright?”

The grip on Ignis’s arm tightened ever so slightly as Noctis got them moving again. “Yeah, Specs, I’m ok. Do you want to lie down?”

“That sounds nice.” Ignis allowed himself to be steered to his bedroll. Noctis rummaged through the adviser’s pack, tossing him a pair of boxers.

Ignis picked them up, examining them for a moment before letting them drop into his lap. “What are these for?”

“For wearing. You know, in case you wanted to maybe _not_ show your junk to everyone.”

Ignis shrugged. “I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. That’s the worst part about this trip, you know.” He murmured as he hunkered down into his bedroll. “Wearing pants. I much prefer being naked. It’s how we’re meant to be, you know.”

Noctis turned a lovely shade of red. “Get some more sleep, Iggy.”

“So long as you’re fine.” Ignis eyed him warily, searching his features for any hint of a lie.

“I’m fine, I promise. Get some rest.”

“Ok.” The adviser agreed, his eyes slipping closed.

 

* * *

 

He woke with a start.

Around him, the gentle murmurs of his friends were loud in his ears. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the irritating sounds.

“Would you all kindly _please_ shut the fuck up?” He asked politely as he could, considering the raging pain in his head.

“Yeah, Iggy. Of course.” One of them—he didn’t care which—said as the rest of them fell silent.

Ignis groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes and let sleep claim him once more.

 

* * *

 

He woke with a start.

“Noctis?!” He called, sitting straight up.

“Hey, hey, he’s ok, Iggy. Promise.” Prompto, who had been sitting in the corner of the tent, crawled forward to place a calming hand on Ignis’s chest. His other had still clutched his phone, and the illumination splashing across his features gave him a particularly elfin look.

“Who’s ok?” Ignis asked, settling back down and laying his hand over Prompto’s before the other man could withdraw it.

“Noctis is. He’s fine. You can rest, now.” Prompto whispered, his lavender eyes gleaming in the near-darkness.

“You’re so pretty.” Ignis said, running his index finger in a circle on the back of Prompto’s captured hand.

“Uh…thanks?” Prompto’s eyebrows went up disbelievingly, but his lips curled into a pleased smile. The effect was…disconcerting.

Ignis patted his hand before finally removing his, relinquishing his hold on the blonde. “Not as pretty as Noctis, but definitely up there.”

“Wow, Iggy. That’s a messed up compliment.”

“You’re welcome.” Ignis mumbled, finally drifting off.

 

* * *

 

He woke with a start.

Gladio had his hand clamped over Ignis’s mouth; his honey colored eyes serious as he placed a finger to his own lips, conveying the need for silence.

There was shouting outside the tent. Ignis stiffened beneath the larger man’s grasp, recognizing Prompto's voice above the din, but not being able to make out what was being said.

Shifting slowly, Gladiolus dropped his head down closer to Ignis’s ear. “Prom and Noct went out to take a late night piss, and I’m pretty sure they’ve run into trouble. The other guys have guns, so we don’t want to make any sudden moves, got it?”

Ignis nodded into the other man’s hand, breathing slowly and deeply once he was let go.

They crept to the tent flap, lifting the bottom corner. Out in the middle of the haven, Prompto and Noctis were being man-handled toward the fire by a man and woman about their own height, followed by a burly man with a double-barrel shotgun slung casually over his shoulder.

“I’m giving you one last chance,” Noctis growled towards the burly man, who seemed to be the leader. “Get out of here before you regret it.”

“And _I_ told _you_ ,” the woman standing nearest Prompto intimated, poking the end of her sawed-off shotgun into Prompto’s spine, eliciting a pained yelp from the freckled youth, “you step one toe out of line, and the blonde gets it.”

“Are you seriously expecting us to pack our shit and leave the only haven for miles in the middle of the night?” Prompto was incredulous, and half turned to the woman behind him, earning him another jab with the gun and a kick to the back of his knees for good measure.

Now forced to kneel, she grabbed Prompto by the hair and cocked the scatter gun, forcing the barrel painfully into the spot where his neck met his shoulder. “For the last time, I expect _you_ to shut the fuck up, or do you need _another_ reminder?”

Having had eyes mostly for Noctis during the exchange, Ignis cast a quick glance to Prompto, who was sporting a rapidly blackening eye and busted lip. His stomach twisted with worry, but he forced himself to remain calm.

His prince, however, was unable to do the same thing. The leader had barely opened his mouth by the time Noctis had summoned one of his daggers and flung it toward the man, warping quickly after it. Prompto spun on his knee, taking the woman by surprise and knocking her flat on her back. When she landed, her gun discharged harmlessly into the air, shaking the other man out of his shock. He rushed over to where Noctis was currently on top of the leader, beating the living snot out of the man below him.

Ignis and Gladiolus leapt from the tent as the tide turned in their favor, but they were too late to stop the other man from reaching Noctis and gripping him by the shoulder, throwing him backwards into the fire.

Eyes widening in horror, Ignis rushed forward, the prince’s name on his lips. He scrambled straight for where Noctis had rolled out of the fire and was now writhing on the ground.

He failed to notice the leader rising up on his knees, and before he ever reached Noctis, a heavy blow landed on his head and darkness swallowed him unmercifully.

 

* * *

 

He woke with a start.

Squinting, Ignis rolled onto his side, searching for his glasses. He found them and sat up, taking a swig from the water bottle someone had thoughtfully left near him.

After a few moments of orienting himself, he got dressed and made his way out of the tent. He felt weak—as if he’d not eaten in days, and he supposed it was possible he hadn’t.

Outside, Noctis was sitting by the fire, making spell bombs. Gladiolus and Prompto were a distance away, doing their morning workout.

When Ignis approached him, Noctis glanced up anxiously. “You ok, Specs?”

“Yes, I think so. How about you?” He settled himself in his usual chair, taking another drink from his water bottle.

“I’m good. You, uh, remember anything?”

Ignis considered this for a few moments. “Some things, I suppose, but do you mind filling me in about what happened after I was knocked unconscious?”

“Yeah, I guess. The short answer is Gladio lost his shit all over those other hunters and they went off into the night. They headed toward Lestallum, so we called ahead to a few people to keep an eye out. Me and Prom just needed a potion or two to fix us up. But you…you’re brains were a bit scrambled there for a while.”

Ignis nodded along. “Yes, I think I recall some…rather unfortunate events.”

“You know Prom is never going to look you in the eye again after seeing your dick, right?”

Ignis sunk low in his chair, covering his eyes with his free hand. “I was _so_ hoping that was a dream.”

Noctis shrugged. “Sorry Specs. You’ve got no mysteries, now.”

“Well,” he frowned to himself, “shit.”

“Meh, it happens. Hungry?” The prince lumbered to his feet and headed to the camp stove, where burned eggs and cold toast soaked with entirely too much butter waited on a greasy plate.

Ignis took it gratefully, not even making a face at high salt content. “Famished.”


End file.
